Wheel barrows and other similar devices are used in a wide variety of industries to transport countless materials and items from one location to another. Traditional wheel barrows are typically characterized by a large drum or tub having a single wheel near the nose and two legs near the rear of the tub. Two elongated handles extend from the tub and are grasped by the user to raise the barrow off the legs and thereby place the weight of the contents on the front wheel for transport.
Wheel barrows and other similar devices have several flaws that make them poorly suited for many commercial and domestic applications—including, but not limited to, farming, landscaping, construction and manufacturing. For example, wheel barrows are poorly balanced and tend to tip over when being moved—especially if the tubs are filled or heavily laden. Additionally, because of their shape, existing transport devices are difficult to store—especially in volume—when not in use. They are generally not capable of being stacked one on another. Nor are they generally well-suited for large-volume lateral placement. Moreover, because of their bulkiness, existing transport devices cannot be easily hauled from location to location without a large truck bed or similar hauling space. Transporting such a device in the trunk space of an ordinary vehicle—if it can be fit in at all—prevents the trunk from being completely closed and requires substantial tying down to keep the device from falling out en route, thus putting the device at risk as well as creating danger for others on the road. Additionally, existing transport devices are typically static in their height and cannot be customized to accommodate the size of the person lifting the load.
The present invention in its various embodiments is a transport device that has a removable bucket or tub. It is well-balanced and has a comparatively small storage footprint. It can be adapted to a wide variety of uses and applications and is particularly useful in farming.
The present invention in its various embodiments can be easily emptied and has high maneuverability. The device can, in certain embodiments, be consolidated into a relatively small unit that is easily hauled from location to location and can even fit into the trunk of an ordinary vehicle. The device can also include an adjustable handle that allows it to be customized to accommodate the size of the person lifting the load. The present invention in certain embodiments is also advantageous in that the size of the wheels allows it to be maneuvered up and down stairs.
The foregoing advantages as well as others are provided for by the invention in its various embodiments.